Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of accessibility devices to enable use of electronics devices by persons with limited manual dexterity.
Description of the Related Art
Tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones and other portable electronic devices have quickly become ubiquitous among people of all age groups. Because of the small sizes, fragility and relatively high costs, the use of such devices tends to be foreclosed to people having limited manual dexterity. For example, when using certain programs or applications (“apps”) on such a portable device, a person often has to hold the device in one or both hands while operating the device with the thumbs. When using other programs or apps, a person has to swipe his or her fingers across the touch-responsive surface of the device. Although such activities are quite easy for people with full manual ability, the activities are not easy for some people with limited manual dexterity. For example, person with rheumatoid arthritis of the hands, cerebral palsy or other conditions affecting the hands may not be able to grip the portable device. A person with certain conditions may have involuntary movements that could cause the portable device to be dropped or moved out of position. Thus, some people are frustrated by the lack of control over the devices. Other people may face expensive repair or replacement of the devices.